


waves

by lockedinsleepyrooms



Category: The Goldfinch (2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Smoking, lapslock, Курение, алкоголь, лапслок, нецензурная лексика, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedinsleepyrooms/pseuds/lockedinsleepyrooms
Summary: — давай сбежим, боря.борис в его руках размякает, расслабляется и обнимает в ответ.— куда?— к морю.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 2





	waves

**Author's Note:**

> ау, где нет "его птички".   
> ау, где тео безумно влюблен в море и в бориса.   
> хочу думать, что им тут по восемнадцать. i don't give a shit.
> 
> chloe moriondo - waves (piano).  
> полностью альбом bittersweet от L3T0.

тео отчаянно хочет к морю.

к ощущению мокрого песка под ногами, прохладных морских поцелуев ветра на щеках. тео скучает по крикам детей на фоне, шуму волн и сгущающимся тучам.

ему часто снится медленное погружение в воду. в этих снах тео набирает в легкие побольше воздуха и опускается на дно, чтобы достать белесые ракушки. выныривая, он долго пытается открыть глаза, ресницы слипаются, и почти до боли тяжело дышать, но декер все еще сильно сжимает пустые скелеты моллюсков в руках. в такие минуты они кажутся самыми драгоценными — осколки лунного камня среди морского песка.

в какой-то момент вода будто отступает, тео загнанно отплевывается от соли и наконец пытается взглянуть на ракушки. но все смазывается, расслаивается и крошится, как после таблеток, которые ему дал борис. тео успевает только заметить блестящий край. тот заманчиво выныривает из песочных волн и исчезает.

декер просыпается, крик застревает в горле и оседает в желудке неприятной тяжестью. тео срывается и, спотыкаясь, добирается до туалета. его тошнит вчерашними подгоревшими крылышками, водкой и той химической дрянью. запах стоит отвратительный. где-то на задворках сознания тео понимает, что борис проснулся и сидит рядом, поглаживая по спине круговыми движениями. время замедляется и растягивается — настолько сильно организм декера теряет ориентацию и управление.

они сидят почти вплотную, соприкасаются коленями, локтями, потной и разгоряченной от жары кожей. борис говорит, что тео выглядит как труп: темнеющие мешки под глазами, сухие и потрескавшиеся губы, усталый взгляд.

— твоя кожа ужасного цвета, поттер, — он затягивается и отворачивается, будто противно смотреть на декера вообще. — у моего папаши часто такое бывало. мама раньше говорила, что у него belochka. ну, знаешь, горячка эта. белая. так вот ты такой же, поттер, белый весь, горячий.

тео скашивает на павликовского глаза, и в этот момент кажется, что они сейчас вывалятся из орбит и покатятся вниз, на пыльное и пустое дно бассейна. язык начинает медленно двигаться во рту, зубы противно скрипят, когда тео попытается ответить.

— чего ты там прохрипел, а?

— оттенок белого какой, спрашиваю, — тео понимает, как его накрывает холодными волнами озноба. соленый яркий красный круг заменяет солнце, а борис становится похожим на ту белесую ракушку из сна. тео успевает только заметить блестящий край — взволнованные глаза павликовского. те заманчиво выныривают из хаотичных картинок отравленного мозга, из кажущихся песочными волн.

и исчезают с громким «тео» на губах.

ему часто снятся бушующие волны. шторм надвигается с чудовищной силой, ветер срывает крыши маленьких приморских домиков. тео стоит на берегу и дрожит — страх пробирается в нутро, давит, придавливает к холодной земле. ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. соль вперемешку с песком застилает взор и забивается даже в уши так, что становится почти ничего не слышно.

в таких снах время сужается или исчезает вовсе. тогда тео боится, что не проснется. отключится где-то в обнимку с борисом — одинаково пьяные, накуренные и наполовину раздетые — и умрет. так бесполезно и отвратительно.

теодор открывает глаза резко и чувствует, как болит голова. потолок в отцовском доме был бы чисто белым, если б они не купили дом в чертовой пустыне. порой декеру казалось, что жизнь на краю света не такая уж и плохая, но потом он вновь думал о море.

борис держит его за руку. большая ладонь, сухая кожа и неровные ногти. кудри его растрепались еще сильнее. тео растерян почему-то больше, чем обычно — будто не было этих странных ночей, когда глаза в глаза и все смешивается. он бездумно запускает пятерню в темные волосы и гладит. получает в ответ мягкий, сонный вздох и поцелуй в костяшки.

— ты вчера расплакался и отключился, — хрипит борис.

— испугался?

— pizdec как, поттер, испугался. думал, придется уже копов вызывать, а потом как представлял лицо ксандры и отца твоего. черт, тебя вчера так сильно взяло, все ты про свой оттенок болтал что-то. durak, такой durak.

тео поворачивается набок и смотрит на бориса в упор. как двигаются его губы — всегда со вкусом пива, иногда водки или пиццы, как он дергается весь, пытаясь выговорить некоторые слова. тео чувствует этот момент особенно ярко: восстанавливающийся мозг наслаивает сон и реальность друг на друга.

— фарфоровый белый, — говорит декер и сцепляет руки на шее бориса, тянет к себе и зарывается носом в волосы. — давай сбежим, боря.

борис в его руках размякает, расслабляется и обнимает в ответ.

— куда?

— к морю.


End file.
